C. Robin
Name: C.Robin Age: around 16 in bird years Gender: 'Male '''Type: '''Looks like a human but is actually a robin ( a bird) '''Appearance: '''At the height of about 5'8, ''Cock Robin is a thought to be quite a handsome boy. His eyes are a hazy gold. He has short black hair that isn't long enough to touch his shoulders. In fact, the hair is smooth and close to his head almost as if someone painted it on. He wears a bright red long turtle-necked shirt that falls out like like a feathered version of the split end of a tuexdo and has feathered ends to its sleeves.He has feathers on the bottom of his sleeves so his arms can act like wings. However, he doesn't flap to fly but kinda magical glides/hovers. He wears black frilly shorts that would remind you of a pants version of a petticoat. From his shorts falls red stockings. On his feet are yellowish red (orange like) claws curling out like daggers on his toes and hands . Last but not least, on his head is a black beret with a red feather sticking out from the side. '''Personality: C.Robin is surprisingly a socialite. He seems to some what enjoy talking to people as long as the person is in his view and moves slowly. He rather approach people then have them approach him. He seems have a happy mood to him but with a sad tone, which always gives you the idea that he is worrying about something but doesn't want you to know it. Likes: '''Sweets, plants, singing '''Dislikes: '''Sparrows and other things that flies , sudden loud sounds (like gun shots) '''Personal Ailments: '''Cock Robin seems to think everyone and everything can be against him, planning to kill him if he ever let his guard down. Because of this, he has great sensitivity to sudden movement and sound. Any sudden movement or sound puts him in a deep fear to the point of tears and rocking. However, once the source is caught by his eyes , he sinks in to a drunk-like anger and attempts to hurt or kill this source. Basically, he is emotional unstable at times. '''Special Ablilities: '''Cock Robin is ridiciously fast when in flight. Combine that with his creepy looking claws and great damage can be imagined. He is known to threw people up in the air and tear their flesh, leaving only shreds and strips of the vitctim before the poor soul could realized that he or she was attacked at all, let alone the shock of the people around them who has found themselves suddenly covered with the remains. '''History/Fairytale: '''Cock Robin use to be the most known bird his forest. Everyone knew him and there wasn't a party without him. Until one day: Who killed Cock Robin? I, said the Sparrow, with my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin. Who saw him die? I, said the Fly, with my little eye, I saw him die. Who caught his blood? I, said the Fish, with my little dish, I caught his blood. Who'll make the shroud? I, said the Beetle, with my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud. Who'll dig his grave? I, said the Owl, with my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave. Who'll be the parson? I, said the Rook, with my little book, I'll be the parson. Who'll be the clerk? I, said the Lark, if it's not in the dark, I'll be the clerk. Who'll carry the link? I, said the Linnet, I'll fetch it in a minute, I'll carry the link. Who'll be chief mourner? I, said the Dove, I mourn for my love, I'll be chief mourner. Who'll carry the coffin? I, said the Kite, if it's not through the night, I'll carry the coffin. Who'll bear the pall? We, said the Wren, both the cock and the hen, We'll bear the pall. Who'll sing a psalm? I, said the Thrush, as she sat on a bush, I'll sing a psalm. Who'll toll the bell? I said the bull, because I can pull, I'll toll the bell. All the birds of the air fell a-sighing and a-sobbing, when they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin. That's how the rumor went. However, Cock Robin didn't die. In fact, he felt no one did anything to save him and that they all were working for that sparrow. After all, how could someone admit murder and get away with it in less the law was on his side? Once the birds realized Robin wasn't dead, they seemed happy but Robin wasn't conviced. He went crazy, thinking about how any night the birds could come and cut his throat while he slept. So, he decided he had to kill them before they killed him. Its understandable, right? He kidnapped his fellow neighbors, tearing them piece by piece. First it was one a day, then two a day, then 5, 6, 7, ten a day! The forest lived in fear of the crazed Robin.Eventually, he was caught and taken away. Now he spends his days, wondering... '''RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Jing Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters